Moved On
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Levy went to visit Juvia after several days she didn't appear at the guild. Was she sick? It was rare to see Juvia sick. But, she'd been suffering for so long. Levy too. But, for how long more, nobody knows. Not even them. At least, for now, they tried. Tried to live. Tried to be happy. After all had happened.


**I've always thinking of making a story about Levy, but I don't know how. When I came up with this, I only thought about Juvia. Well, slightly Levy, and Gajeel. And, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Synopsis:**

**Levy went to visit Juvia after several days she didn't appear at the guild. Was she sick? It was rare to see Juvia sick. But, she'd been suffering for so long. Levy too. But, for how long more, nobody knows. Not even them. At least, for now, they tried. Tried to live. Tried to be happy. After all had happened.**

**(0_)1**

I was reading a book again. Like always. I had bought the book yesterday. I had been waiting for it since one month ago.

One month ago.

Two month ago.

Three month.

Four month.

He was here. He WAS here.

I scanned the room. I tried to focus on my search between the brawls in the guild. Two figures weren't there. Nowhere. I sighed. I closed the book. Slowly, I walked out of the guild.

The guild. They started to return to the old days since it happened. Everyone started to accept the fate. Me too. Maybe. I hoped so. After it happened, everyone changed. Natsu. Erza. Mirajane. Master. Wendy. They changed. Completely. Especially Natsu. Now, he seemed to regain his old self. Lucy might give her all to bring him back.

Juvia. Lily.

They never changed. They just stayed the way they were. They changed after the incident, and never change back to the old days.

And till today, I still remembered what happened. What he said. All he said. His voice. His smile.

I fell on my knee right after I entered my room in Fairy Hill. Tears flowed down I cheeks. I sobbed. Fell on my butt, I hugged my knees. I cried. Cried my heart out. I was tired. Tired of pretending to be happy and cheerful all the time. Tired to make a fake smile when it took my whole courage just to build a simple curve. I wasn't Mirajane. My heart was not that tough.

"Baka Gajeel!" I summoned his name between my tears. "I hate you." I wiped my never ending tears with my back hand. "I miss you, idiot!"

I stood on my feet; I walked out of my room. Out of Fairy Hill. There was someone I needed to see.

I reached a simple house a little far from town. A little into the forest. I knocked. No answer. Slowly, I pushed the door. It was unlocked.

"Juvia-chan!" I called. The house was cleaned as usual. Just the way the old owner liked it to be. A bunch of scrap irons were on one side of the simple kitchen. Just one couch at the living room. One bedroom. I went to the bedroom. There, I saw a figure. Laying helplessly on the bed.

"Juvia-chan, are you alright?" No reply. Her face wet of sweat. I touched the girl's forehead. Hot. I pulled Juvia facing me. Her face red. "She's sick. No wonder she haven't been to the guild lately," whispered to myself.

I helped my bluenette companion changing her clothes so that she would felt better. I placed a damp small towel on her forehead to reduce the burning temperature. I stared at the girl. Hoped she would feel better after took medication and a little sleep.

"Gajeel-kun." I spun around. At that time, I saw a drop of tear fell from the closed eyes. I held my breath and almost falling tears. I ran out of the room.

I remembered that day. That day.

Flashback

_I looked around. Juvia was drooling over half-naked Gray. Lucy sighed thinking of overdoing Natsu on every mission. Mirajane was serving the guild. Erza was sparring with Lily. I looked at Natsu. He was fighting against Gray when Elfman jumped in. Someone wasn't there. He wasn't at the guild for some times. Well, more than two months. I counted, yes. Lily was here. Where would he be? What kind of mission was that required him alone? I sighed again. I wondered why nobody had noticed._

_(Time-skip)_

_We all gathered near the counter, where Master stood. He looked serious. Sometimes, I glanced to the infirmary. Then, Master started._

_"It was my fault. I offered him for a mission that made him in this state. I made him a double agent for Fairy Tail, to investigate my son's guild, Raven Tail." I could see shocking faces. "When he didn't contact me last two months, I started to wonder. That his cover blown." I could see Mira's tears and Erza strained herself from gone mad. I could see anger in Lily's eyes. Last thing I knew, I saw Master flew to a wall, and Lily in his battle mode._

_A few seconds later, Porlyusika came out from that room. That infirmary. Her face was expressionless, as usual. I hoped he was alright._

_"I tried my best. I'd never face such injury. Just let's hope." Behind her, I saw red-eyed Wendy. Even Charle cried. When I wanted to run into the room, a huge explosion happened. A few table and chairs broken. A few seconds later, I heard a 'BUM!' I ran to the infirmary. It was locked. I knocked it a few times. I wanted to see him too. Juvia, please! I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I wanted to see him. Let me see him. Then, the door exploded. As the smokes blew away, I saw Juvia. She was different._

_She stepped slowly toward us. I don't know why, but my legs voluntarily stepped backward. All of us._

_"Water slicer!" We docked her attacks. It took my courage to fight her. We're losing one of our nakama, and now she behaved this way! Her attacks were impossible. Erza said, she was almost the same when we're on Tenrou Island._

_"Water lock!" Master! She locked Master with her water. Master wasn't struggled. Like he was ready._

_Suddenly, a bolt of lightning stroked her. Juvia fell unconscious. Mira asked Gray to bring her to a room behind the bar. I took the chance to see him._

_As I entered the room, I felt nausea. Smell of blood. It was like the room was full of blood. I loved horror novel but this was different. I saw him laid unmoving on the bed. His eyes closed. I wondered if he was still in pain._

_"Stupid woman." His eyes still closed. His voice was slow, almost unheard._

_"You shouldn't speak. You should rest." I pulled his blanket over his broad chest._

_"Please take care of her." I stared at his pale face. I didn't know how much blood he had lost, made his tanned skin turned as pale as Juvia. Even paler. Then, I realized. His eyes. They took his eyes. I put one hand on my mouth, to hold me from crying. "Take care of Lily. Don't cry." I failed. My tears running fast down my cheeks. "You shouldn't cry for a monster like me." I tried to speak, to tell him that he wasn't a monster. He wasn't._

_After seeing him three days, I was confident he was going to be fine. He still couldn't move. He only spoke. It was alright. Everyone in the guild visited him sometimes._

_"Get up and fight me!" He just smirked to Natsu's challenge._

_Lily just stayed in the room without saying anything. Actually it was Gajeel who talked a lot. He told me about a book he found while on mission. He thought of giving it to me as a gift. Instead, he gave me the bookstore's address. "Seems you got to get the book yourself."_

_Later on, they talked. Juvia and Gajeel. The infirmary's door was repaired and everyone gave them their best privacy. About 30 minutes, Juvia stormed out of the room crying. Gray went after her while I went to see him. He hanged his hand in the air. I quickly took it._

_"Take care of her. Take care of Lily. Never let them leave Fairy Tail. Because this is our home." He smiled when he said 'home'. I nodded._

_Suddenly, he coughed vigorously. I quickly held him in my arms. I called his name a few times. He vomited blood. I was panicked when I started felt his tensed muscles started to relax._

_"Gajeel." I slightly shook his big body. He didn't reply. "Gajeel!" I cried. I screamed. I didn't care if the whole Fire could hear my voice. I lost him. I lost my savior. My protector. My love. I lost him. I lost him._

End of flashback

After a few days, Juvia started to heal. Her body temperature had turned normal. We walked together to the guild, with Lily in Juvia's arms. We talked casually. She was thinking to take a job. She needed to pay the rent. Gajeel's house rent. Where Juvia currently living.

The guild was as usual. Fighting and partying all day long.

"Hi, Juvia, Levy," Lu-chan greeted us as we entered the guild. She waved us to sit with her.

We walked passed Gray. He stared at Juvia. I noticed it happened after Gajeel's … death. It was when Juvia gave up on Gray. It wasn't because she was tired of waiting.

"It was Juvia's fault. She was too fond on Gray-sama that she forgot about Gajeel-kun. If she noticed it earlier…"

Since then, she never talked to Gray again. She even moved into Gajeel's house. She wanted to take care of his house and Lily.

Lily. He turned mute. He spoke to no one. Not even Charle. Not even the blue cat. He just curled in Juvia's arms by night and drunk by day. Sometimes they went on mission together.

"Let's go on mission," I suggested. "Three of us. Juvia-chan, Lily and me."

They nodded as we walked to the request board and grabbed a request.

At least, we had each other now. And we knew that we would never forget him. Ever.

(0_)1

**I killed him. I killed Gajeel!**

**I was so sad that I killed him.**

**Still, please **


End file.
